degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frankie Hollingsworth/@comment-26798841-20160106182244/@comment-3284502-20160106210916
A) Zoe's not a movie star. She's a tv actress. Two very different things, especially in Canada. You make FAR less money, especially if your show doesn't go to the states. B) ...So? We do not have a ton of private schools in Canada (at least, I've never seen many) and the ones we have, by and large, are A) For very gifted kids, B) For children with disabilities, or C) Religious. Most schools around here are under either the public board or Catholic board. And yes, quite a few of the students have money. Actually, in my experience, most people around here don't perceive private school = money, most people saw it as either private school = disabled in some way or private school = religious. There are also a few private schools that are taught in French/another language, but those wouldn't apply to the Hollingsworths, Zoe, or the Coynes. Not to mention, most schools require interviews and testing if you are not in the school from pre-school/kindergarden. None of the Hollingsworth kids struck me as geniuses (plus Hunter and Miles have extremely obvious emotional issues and would likely either act out or sequester themselves, which is not what most merit based private schools want.), and Fiona had a hard time in several of her classes due to her undiagnosed mental illness. Declan wouldn't go without her, and the Rivases were struggling financially after West Drive let Zoe go because she was the main income (plus, she has serious behavioural issues, which will NOT look good when applying to private schools). So, you have students who either would not qualify, or have a very hard time getting in due to either not being geniuses or having some sort of emotional issue, when many private schools based on intelligence/money, have some sort codes of conduct. That, plus limited class sizes (the closest I found to somewhere they could go had A) an explicit focus on getting kids to university and B) had an average size of 12-14 students per class.) makes it hard to get in, ESPECIALLY if there's a specific subject focus (Arts, math, languages, etc.) C) Maybe this is me, but I never had a problem with these kids being in non-private school. I went to a public Catholic school, and a tv actress went there with me. I didn't know her very well, but everyone knew she'd been on tv. There were kids who had money. None of us were too preoccupied with it. D) Degrassi has put several kids into Ivy Leagues or otherwise very good schools. This is despite several school scandals and violent incidents. Some of these had very difficult issues and got in despite this. They have a functioning media lab, a science lab, drama productions, a school band, and several charities/social clubs including an LGBT club. Considering all of that, it's very possible Degrassi fits a parent's definition of a "good school". Quite a few schools - even good schools - have violent incidents over the years.